


Разделяющий вечность

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прощание, которое не случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделяющий вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/gifts), [Lonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lonnie).



Чехов молчал. Теперь никто не назвал бы его Пашкой. Первые седые лоскутки прожитых лет легли на него также как и новые нашивки. Кем он был, когда встретил самого ворчливого доктора Звездного Флота? Кем он стал? Было ли это важным сейчас? Нет.   
Едкое чувство несправедливости глухой болью отдавалось в сердце. Действительно, что значило его сердце? Было ли оно настолько важным, чтобы ради него уничтожать планеты и звездолеты, обманывая смерть. Еще раз и еще. Столько сколько будет нужно. Пока будет нужно. Всегда.  
Двое стояли за его плечами: легендарный капитан и его гениальный старпом. Что значило его сердце на фоне их всепоглощающей всесильной любви? Они держали друг друга колоссальной силой притяжения двух полярных миров. Кто на «Энтерпрайз» не помнил вулканца за стеклом реактора? Кто не помнил капитана, готового умереть прямо там, возле тонкой нерушимой границы ада? Генезис, совет старейшин, могущественная жрица, путешествия во времени… Бог вел их по самым крутым тропам, но всегда держал за руки, словно самых любимых детей.  
Глаза жгли слезы – горячие, человеческие, слишком искренние, слишком поздние.   
Он стоял у койки человека, который шел с ним плечом к плечу бесчисленное количество раз, в любой бой – даже в тот, где не нужны были фазеры.   
Чехов помнил, как они поехали в его далекую заснеженную консервативную Россию и сказали родителям правду. Помнил страх, стыд, боль, когда захлопнулись двери, и он остался один. И все любимое стало чужим, холодным, тусклым. Кроме теплой руки на плече и внимательных, внезапно таких родных глаз. Они стояли в ветреном переулке и молчали. Двое посреди мира. И тогда этого хватило, чтобы встать и пойти дальше – не говоря о доме, не вспоминая глаз матери.   
Доктор лечил его, не препаратами, а собой, очень родной в мятой вчерашней рубашке. Он не был харизматичным капитаном, часто не понимал шуток, любил выпить и поспать, но он был тем звеном, которое объединяло слишком амбициозный и независимый мостик с экипажем. Он был единственным, кто мог перечить капитану и спорить с его логической машиной.   
Чехов опустился на колени возле койки и заплакал, когда ему почудился шепот доктора: «Встань с пола, простудишься». Он рыдал, уткнувшись лбом в белизну знакомой ладони, ощущая себя метеоритом в мрачной и пугающей пустоте реальности. Была ли их любовь так же всесильна?   
Не солнце, заставляющее пылать горизонт, не адские, полные темной страсти, приключения, не забвение и пороги смерти, не отчаянная безупречная гордость двух непохожих культур, – но маковое поле, пьянящее своими запахами, тайна, видимая лишь с расстояния протянутой руки. Руки, которая никогда не отпускала его. Заслужил ли он эту боль? Осталось ли хоть немного света там, наверху, в мириадах чужих звезд? Ответов не было. Сил тоже. Гордости – и той не осталось. Павел готов был отдать все, что мог и не мог, чтобы никогда не задавать этих вопросов.   
– Несправедливо…   
Спок молчал, Кирк положил ему руку на плечо. Его капитан, удачливый, как сам дьявол.   
Уже далеко не молодой. Когда-нибудь он уйдет к звездам – не обернувшись и не позвав за собой. Что останется тогда Споку? Обелиск. Ему, вулканцу, доживать свою жизнь в абсолютной тишине ментального одиночества. Будет ли он помнить этот день, стоящего на коленях постаревшего энсина и его человеческое отчаяние.   
«Но сейчас у них есть все!», – подумал вдруг Чехов, осознавая, что никто больше не крикнет ему утром «Пашка, дай чаю!».   
Отравленные болью и тоской мысли были дурацкими. Он поднял голову, обернулся, посмотрел на лица друзей. Они знали. Не касаясь друг друга, не ища взгляда друг друга, – просто знали, что так будет. Боль делала лицо вулканца очень человечным, а лицо капитана – непроницаемым. Чехов ощущал, как эти двое, подобно каменным исполинам, держат сейчас его мир, не давая ему рассыпаться на обломки. Все еще такие же всесильные в своей невероятной привязанности – и такие уязвимые. Вместе они были непобедимы, Чехов верил в это. Все на «Энтерпрайз» верили в это. Все, кроме доктора. Нет, скорее всего, доктор верил тоже. Просто не мог согласиться. Как обычно.   
Больше не было обычно. Не будет.   
Спок внимательно смотрел на Чехова, впитывая его эмоции, думая о чем-то, а затем приложил ладонь к безмятежному лицу друга, которого почти убил рак. Они смотрели на тусклые сигналы систем и понимали, как мало осталось времени.   
«Вернись к нам».  
«Я слишком устал».  
«Ты должен».  
«Никому и ничего, и тебе, тем более… и вообще…».  
«Разве ты забыл?»  
И Спок постарался вспомнить тот день, что они провели втроем на планете Земля без капитана. Ласковое земное солнце, зеленый луг, лошадей у воды, теплый ветер в лицо, маленькую тучку на потрясающе красивом небе и улыбающееся лицо совсем молодого энсина. Энсина, который постарел сегодня больше, чем за прошедшие с того выходного двадцать лет.   
«Я не забыл, просто больше не могу…».  
Спок помолчал, закрыв глаза, все так же прижимая пальцы к знакомому усталому лицу, а затем сказал ускользающей и такой хрупкой катре: «Сможешь».   
И показал доктору капитана – сквозь призму своих глаз и своего сердца, тогда за стеклом. Ту чудовищную боль, оборвавшую его воспоминания и погрузившую в вечность.   
«Когда-нибудь это вернется ко мне, когда-нибудь я опять буду один. Но я вулканец, я смогу жить с этим. Смогу помнить вас. Вас всех. Ты хочешь этого для него?».  
Доктор – в мыслях он был все тем же тридцатилетним скептиком, – не любил чужое превосходство.   
«Нет. Ты знаешь, что нет».  
Он обернулся – в собственном лазарете, в своем сознании, в микроимпульсах мозга – и шагнул назад. Уставший, злой, с мокрой от чужих слез ладонью, с плачущим сердцем. Готов ли он был уйти? Да. Смог ли? Нет.   
Спок понимал его, они не могли потерять друг друга, им был отпущен один век, одна жизнь. И пока каждый из тех, кто стоял рядом, был жив – это было истиной. Он знал, что будет потом, когда их не станет. Знал, что сейчас он солгал доктору. Даже вулканец не сможет жить с этим, не ощущая адского бремени потерь. Но здесь и сейчас они уцелели. Его истинные друзья. Еще один маленький шанс и удачный случай. Они справятся. Потому что не одиноки. Потому что им есть что терять. Слишком люди, слишком друзья, части одного великого целого, имя которому тхайла.   
Разделяющий вечность.


End file.
